


Something Sweet

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, There is a little bit of smut !!!! But literally not really at all, This was just an excuse to write a bunch of fluff for them, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Two couples celebrate Valentine’s Day, and end up at the same restaurant at the end of the night. They are completely shocked to see one another, to say the least.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Something Sweet

Stan woke up with kisses pressed against his face. Not from his French-Bull-Dog either, but from his short-term boyfriend. Although, his kisses were not much tamer — trailing down his neck, to his collarbone and down his chest. He giggled as the other man grabbed ahold of his sides, and blew a raspberry over his chest; right above his beating heart.

“Mmm, Kenny,” he flailed his arms forward, without opening his eyes. His hands settled onto the man’s warm shoulders. Kenny rested his head onto his stomach, blonde curls tickling his skin. Stan opened his eyes and was pleased with the sight of freckled cheeks and amber eyes. He reached forward and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling widely. “Hey.”

“Happy First Valentines Day, Baby.”

“Happy Valentines Day, back at you,” Stan replied. “You look cute.”

“You always look cute.”

Stan flushed, chuckling. “Well, yeah, so do you.”

Kenny laughed and shook his head. “I wanted to start the day right,” he mumbled, bowing his head down and pressing his lips, again, against his skin. Peppered kisses were pressed again his torso — a few nips spread throughout. “Although, it’s always right when I wake up next to you,” Kenny lifted his gaze onto him.

Stan flushed, still unaccustomed to Kenny’s flirting and compliments. He never was great at receiving them growing up — _responding to them._ Although, he was very fond of them; fond of _Kenny._ He thought after two months of dating, he’d be used to them, but here he was — still _blushing_.

_“_ That’s true,” he responded, lamely.

Kenny didn’t seem to care though, continuing to press kisses against his ribcage and downward. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling. It was nice dating Kenny. He felt like he could be himself; like he didn’t have to worry about lame responses or high expectations. Kenny _knew him_. They were friends for a long time before they were anything else.

Kenny’s kisses progressively drifted closer to his navel. Soon, his lips were traveling down his happy trail. Stan had been hard since he woke up, but it was getting to the point where his dick was beginning to ache. He was more than pleased when the blonde dragged his boxers down.

Kenny repositioned himself, so he was straddling over Stan’s thighs. He sent him a smirk as he began to jerk him off.

Stan grabbed onto the other man’s hips as he did so, breathing heavily. “This is — This is fucking amazing, babe.”

“Just you wait,” he winked, before he bowed his head down and began to suck him off. Although he could barely form a coherent thought with his boyfriend’s mouth around his cock, he already knew — only a few minutes in — that this would probably be the best Valentines Day he had ever had.

-

It was the first Valentines Day that they were actually capable of spending together; all the others being held hostage by work or school. This year, however, it fell on a Sunday. And while they were not doing anything super out of the ordinary, they were going to a fancy restaurant in Downtown Denver.

Not that it really mattered anyway because Kyle hated the holiday. Which Craig was reminded of the moment the redhead awoke, rolling over to him with a tired expression. Craig held his phone in hand still, midst battle of Clash of Clans.

He couldn’t help but smile at him; the way his red curls went in every which direction. He remembered when they first started dating, Kyle was so embarrassed about it. But Craig managed to — over the years of complimenting him — convince him that they were adorable.

“Happy unimaginative, consumerist oriented and completely arbitrary, manipulative, and shallow interpretation of romance day,” Kyle mumbled, inching forward to drape his arm over the other’s chest.

Craig inched closer to him, throwing a leg over the other’s. “That’s very romantic, Babe. You too.”

“You’re not very romantic either — you’re playing you’re dumb game still.”

Craig rolled his eyes, but smiled as he finished his play in the game. With a huff, he set his phone down beside him and eyed his boyfriend. In an act of retaliation, he turned on his side, and grabbed onto him, pulling him closer.

Kyle laughed as Craig clung onto him, pressing every limb of theirs together, leaving no space to exist between them. Craig pressed a kiss against Kyle’s cheek a dozen times — making him laugh more.

“Okay, _okay,”_ Kyle gasped through his laughter, attempting to tug way. Although it was pretty hard to do when Craig was clinging to him like a koala.

He ended the kissing spree and loosened his grip slightly, allowing some space. Although, they still had their arms draped over each other.

“Happy Valentines Day, asshole. Sorry, couldn’t remember whatever the hell you called it.”  
  


“Shut up,” Kyle bit back with a smile.

“I don’t know how your brain even works that well in the morning. It takes me like, twenty minutes to even form a coherent thought.”

“It’s because you immediately pick up your phone, and scroll through instagram mindlessly.”

“It’s not mindlessly. I have to laugh at everyone’s gay ass bull shit.”

Kyle laughed. “ _Again_ , you’re so romantic.”

“Kyle if I posted this shit about you, I’m certain you would break up with me — like probably _on the post_ — in the comment section — on _Valentines Day_.”

“Read it to me,” Kyle requested with a laugh.

“Prepare to gag,” Craig warned as he turned over and grabbed his phone.

Kyle laid on his back, but was not left without Craig’s physical presence for long. As soon as he had found his phone, he curled in next to his boyfriend, resting his head onto Kyle’s chest as he opened up instagram.

Kyle mindlessly brought his hand into the other’s dark locks, eyeing the phone in his boyfriend’s hold as he typed something into the search bar. Kyle was not the least bit surprised when Craig pulled up Clyde Donovan’s page, clicking on the latest post.

“ _To my Beautiful Princess — scratch that, Queen_ ,” Craig declared, eyeing Kyle to gauge his reaction which consisted of an amused smirk. He went back onto reading, “ _Happy Valentines Day, my love. Everyday, I think about how lucky I am, but especially today, I think about how grateful I am for you. You bring me so much happiness, you make me laugh louder than anyone or anything, even memes,”_ Craig had to hold back laughter. “ _You’re my actual, and literal, sunshine.”_

****

“Wrong use of literal,” Kyle said.

“I knew you’d love that,” Craig replied before he continued on. “Hold on, it gets better.”

“ _On my rainy days, you are my umbrella,”_

Kyle bursted out in laughter at this, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my God.”

Through laughter, Craig continued, “ _You are the gold at the end of the rainbow,”_

“Please stop.”

“ _You are my everything. Without you, I’m nothing. Happy Valentine’s Day, Queen. I hope we will go through 100 more.”_

Kyle groaned with laughter, letting out a sigh as he returned his hand into Craig’s hair. “I’m more than relieved that’s over with. Do you think Bebe actually likes that shit?”

“I think she _pretends_ to like it. Yeah.”

They spent the rest of the morning in bed, laughing together at sappy instagram posts of other couples, and posts of Clyde’s past.

-

By mid-morning, they finally got out of bed to make breakfast. They attempted to make Pancake Hearts, but failed. Kenny instead called them, _pancake ball sacks._

As Kenny poured maple syrup over the _pancake ball sacks,_ he sent him a smirk from across the table. “And this, my lovely, Stan, is the cum — if we had sprinkles, those could be the pubes, but alas, we are without them — _so_ therefore, they are shaved, or waxed; whatever your preference is,” Kenny set the maple syrup back on the table, pushing it toward Stan with a grin.

Stan released a laugh, shaking his head as he picked up the syrup bottle. “You still have the humor of a twelve year old, and I love it.”

_I love you._

He bit onto those words though as he poured the maple syrup over his pancakes, eyeing them instead of Kenny. He smiled, happy to have made them together, even if they did look like ball sacks instead of hearts.

“I love that you love it; makes me feel like I can be myself. There have been so many times where I thought of shit, and had to bite my tongue because I thought the person I was dating would think I’m immature. We seriously should have done this sooner, Marsh,” Kenny picked up his fork and began to eat.

Stan did the same as he nodded. “Right? You’re seriously, like, my dream man. I don’t get how we were friends so long, and _didn’t_ think of this.”

“I mean, I may have thought of it — once or twice.”

“What?” Stan eyed him.

“Yeah,” Kenny shrugged, scooping up a forkful of pancake. “In high school, for a minute, and then a little bit in college.”

“You should have said something, dude.”  
  


“Dude, you were so up Wendy’s ass in high school,” he shook his head. “You wouldn’t have even _heard me.”_

He shook his head, “that’s not true,” he locked onto the amber eyes across from him.

“Well,” Kenny’s lips twitched into a smile, “we are together now, right? That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

“And it’s been nice? Right?”

“Right,” Stan’s grin widened. “ _Really_ nice.”

“Then that’s all that matters, baby. You can’t focus on the past, not when the present is so sweet.”

Stan laughed at the corniness but nodded in agreement. “You’re right.”

Before they could get anymore into their conversation, Stan’s phone rang. He stepped up to grab it off the kitchen counter, Kenny reaching out to slap his ass as he did so. Stan shot him a glare that was betrayed by a smirk. His boyfriend laughed in reaction.

Once Stan picked up his phone, he stared at it with a furrowed brow. Kenny watched him, curiosity rising from the inquisitive expression. “Who is it?” Kenny asked.

“Kyle,”

“Aw, how sweet,”

“Shut up,” he held a hand up to his boyfriend.

Stan answered the phone, pressing to his ear; Kenny’s eyes on him as he did so.

_“_ Hello _?”_ He spoke into the receiver.

“ _Hey dude, what’s up?”_

“Uh,” Stan glanced at his boyfriend, sitting at the table. “Not much — just waking up… eating breakfast _; cereal.”_

This made Kenny laugh.

“ _Sounds…. Nice. Well, I was just checking in on you. I know that you aren’t particularly fond of this holiday, usually, and I noticed that I didn’t wake up to my annual string of drunken texts.”_

Stan rolled his eyes, “come on, that’s not _every_ year.”

“ _Every year that you’re single.”_

“Whatever — dude, look I’m fine. It’s just a day. Shouldn’t you be spending it with Craig?”

  
_“I am!”_

“Okay, great. Have fun. I’m fine, Kyle. I promise,” he rushed out.

Kyle sighed. It made Stan roll his eyes further. Kenny giggled at his kitchen table. He exhaled through his nose as their eyes met. He tried, and _failed,_ to not smile. He wondered if it would be obvious to Kyle that he was smiling.

“ _Okay. Just don’t get into trouble, Stan.”_

“Okay, mom, I won’t,” he promised, on the verge of laughter. “Tell Craig I said hi.”

With that, they said their goodbyes. Afterward, he and Kenny bursted into laughter. Stan shook his head as he sat down.

“What did he want?”

“Nothing,” Stan eyed his food as he picked up his fork. “Just Kyle being _Kyle._ ”

“That can mean a span of things.”

Stan huffed out a laugh as he chewed on his pancakes. “He just is worried I’m gonna spiral out because I’m _alone_ on Valentine’s Day.”

Kenny laughed. “Oh, oh no,”

Stan laughed with him, “yeah…,” he swallowed; smile still present. “He was _concerned_ when he didn’t wake up to my drunk texts.”

“Do you usually send him drunk texts?” Kenny asked, holding back a laugh as his fork held in the air.

Stan flushed, eyes falling on the pancakes. He sighed, “ _okay,_ yeah, I usually, like… _maybe_ end up feeling really bad for myself the night before Valentines Day when I’m single… and I _maybe_ send Kyle texts about it — _whatever._ Doesn’t make the guy less of a jack ass.”

“I’m a little offended I never received these texts,” Kenny grinned.

“You probably would have never slept with me if you had. They were… _embarrassing_ ,” he frowned, cheeks splashed with crimson. “In fact, let’s stop talking about this.”

Kenny huffed out a laugh and nodded, “sure thing, honey. Sure thing.”  
  


Stan considered telling Kyle about their relationship. It was his idea to wait it out.

But they had been together long enough now. He was certain it was going to _last._ They originally did not tell him because they wanted to make sure it was something _real;_ something legitimate. They had chemistry, but they wanted to make sure it was more than just lust.

And it was.

But the bubble they were in was nice.

Telling Kyle would break that bubble; it would result in Kyle listing all the ways this could end badly. It would result in changing the group dynamic. It would result in whatever Kyle would have to say about it.

And he wasn’t sure _what_ Kyle would think about it — their two best friends dating. Maybe he would be happy for them, maybe he would _be excited,_ but Stan wanted to protect the bubble. He wanted to stay in this happy, safe spot with Kenny as long as he could. He did not want to endanger popping that lovely bubble they had formed.

-

Kyle analyzed the strange call up as Craig injected his daily dose of insulin into his abdomen. Most days, due to their different work schedules, Kyle did it himself, but he appreciated that Craig offer to do it on weekends. Even though he had been doing it all his life, needles still made him squeamish.

In regards to Stan’s call, Craig said, “so you’re worried because he sounded _happy?”_

“No. I just… it’s weird.”

“Stan being happy is abnormal, but I think the correct reaction would to maybe be happy _for_ him? You know since _he’s_ happy?”

Kyle glared at him as his boyfriend began to prepare them both a bowl of oatmeal. At first, Kyle had made fun of him for eating such an old man dish every morning, but he quickly learned that there was a lot you could do with oatmeal. There were a lot things you could add. Today, he used brown sugar and blueberries.

“Maybe he found someone,” Craig suggested as he spooned brown sugar into each of the bowls. “I haven’t had to battle for your attention as much lately.”

“You do not battle for my attention.”

Craig cocked his head as he set the bowl of steaming oatmeal before Kyle. “He’s here, _all the time,_ and most of the time, _I_ end up being the third wheel.”

“That’s not true,” Kyle said as Craig dropped a spoon next to him.

Craig came around to the other side of the table with his own steaming bowl, spoon already perched in the dish. As he sat down, he squeezed Kyle’s knee beneath the table, brining a smile from the pale face. “It’s okay, honey. I’m glad that you actually like your friends. I really wish I felt the same. Instead, I have Clyde, and that’s truly a decision I have to live with for the rest of my life.”

Kyle laughed, shaking his head as he picked up his fork. “Clyde adores you. Almost as much as he adores Bebe. I would honestly be worried if he into men.”

“And yet, Stan is, and I’m not worried.”

“I wouldn’t be worried that you’d leave me for him,” Kyle clarified. “I would be worried that he’d kill me to be with you.”

Craig laughed. “He is way too sweet for that, and you know it. The guilt would eat him alive, not to mention his lack of stealth — he would totally get caught, and if I didn’t kill him first, he would be the world’s biggest prison bitch.”

Kyle laughed as he swallowed the oatmeal. “Reassuring,” he declared. “Great table conversation.”  
  


“You’re the one who brought it up, babe. But you do have a knack of starting shit you cannot handle.”

“Shut up,” Kyle rolled his eyes, cheeks full with oatmeal, and a vibrant smile placed over his lips. Kyle kicked him from underneath the table. “I can’t believe I’m dating such an asshole.”

“Not only dating, but living with and in _love with_ one as well,”

“It’s pretty unfortunate,” Kyle nodded, a smile equipped. “I’m thinking of finding a new roommate.”

“Just let me know before you kick me out,” Craig took a bite of his oatmeal, eyes falling onto it. “I’ll have to change all the locks on you before I leave.”

Kyle snorted as he bowed his head down, their feet coming in contact below the table. Kyle rubbed their ankles together. “As if you would actually care enough to follow through with it, lazy ass.”

“You talk a lot of shit about me being lazy when I just injected your insulin, made your breakfast, and constantly do your laundry.”

“Mmm,” Kyle smiled at him, admiring how handsome he was, even in the height of the morning, before a shower or any other grooming for that matter. “I guess I can keep you around. For those reason, and other things… You know what I like, and it would take a while for a new roommate to learn,” Kyle ran his foot up his partner’s leg.

Craig’s smile only stretched wider, revealing his teeth. “Yeah, I’ve got years of experience under the belt…” he licked his lips, eyes flickering to his boyfriend’s lips. “Specialized in Kyle Broflovski’s needs,” he brought his hand down over his partner’s thigh.

Kyle bit back a smile, leaning over the table. “I really wish shower sex were more enjoyable.”

Craig laughed. “Me too. But if you hurry up with your breakfast, maybe you can go take your shower, and we can have _after_ shower sex,” he brought his hand back from his thigh.

Kyle laughed, taking a bite from his oatmeal. He did actually want to hurry up now. “Too bad you need to shower too.”

“I’ll let you go first — I know how you are with the hot water situation.”

“Because you take the _longest_ showers,” Kyle narrowed his eyes on him. “And use all of it!”

“And it already starts,”

“Fuck off. You know I’m right!”

“You’re always right, honey.”

“I actually hate you,” Kyle shook his head as he eyed his oatmeal again, fighting the tug that ripped at the corners of his lips. “Take a goddamn quick shower, or I’ll have to take care of myself.”

“Of course, my highness. Anything else to appeal to your orders? I wouldn’t want to get beheaded.”

Kyle smiled at him, spoon in hand. “We’ll see as the day goes on, Baby. Depends how much you piss me off.”

“Aw, we are _so_ cute… You’re so sweet on me. I can’t take it.”

“Shut up,” Kyle said with a laugh. “And eat your damn oatmeal so we can have sex.”

-

He and Kenny had a full day ahead, so after breakfast, they hurried out the door.

They started their day with a walk in the park with Chives, Stan’s French Bull Dog. After the walk, they sipped on hot chocolate together and watched a couple funny YouTube videos.

They spent the afternoon ice-skating, killing the hours and building an appetite before their dinner reservation. Before heading to the restaurant, they stopped by Stan’s apartment to let Chives out.

Stan had to push Kenny away when he tried to start something. If they fooled around, they would be late. This was a fancy restaurant, and it was Valentines Day — on a _Sunday._ They would definitely give away their spot, and Stan wanted them to have the perfect night.

Kenny deserved the perfect night.

Once they got to the restaurant and were seated, Kenny giggled. “You know, even though I’m a nurse now, and make a decent chunk some, I’m still so unfamiliar with fancy-livin’ like this. Where did you even hear about this place? It has to be one of the three dollar sign restaurants, right?”

Stan laughed as he eyed the menu. He had known that it was high-priced, and while his teacher salary was not _great,_ it was worth the high chunk of his paycheck to see Kenny dressed up and across from him.

“Kyle took me here for graduation,” Stan rolled his eyes.

“Ah, I see, taking the new boyfriend to your ex-boyfriend’s place. I’m a little offended.”

“Shut up,” Stan laughed. “Get anything you want,” he looked over the menu and at the blonde, hair pushed back and gelled. He hardly saw it that way — even when he went into work, he never styled it. It was a good look, but he had to say, he like it better when it was less pampered to.

“Anything I _want,_ huh? My oh my, I’m treated _well_ by my man,” Kenny picked up the menu, scanning his eyes over it. “How about we start with some wine? I could very much enjoy a drink, and that’s pretty fancy, and _romantic,”_ he waggled his eyebrows at Stan.

Stan smiled, “yeah, pick one out, baby. I’ll like whatever you do.”  
  


“Okay, I’ll try to find something sweet, but no way I find something as sweet as you,” Kenny casted him a wink, making Stan’s cheeks burn as he returned his eyes to the menu. He had no idea how he was so lucky, or so _stupid_ to go so long without snatching Kenny up, but he was glad he had him now.

-

Craig smiled at his boyfriend as fixed his tie in their body length mirror. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his neck, and then earlobe. Kyle’s smile increased as he did so. “You look so good, babe,” Craig mumbled into his ear. “You really clean up nice.”

“I have to dress up every day for work,”

“It’s different when you do it for me,” lips pressed against the the corner of Kyle’s jawline.

Kyle smirked as he turned his body toward him, connecting their lips together. Craig met him for a momentary kiss, but then pulled back. Kyle chased his lips, capturing them again for another kiss. He attempted to deepen it, but his boyfriend stepped back, placing his hands onto his shoulders. “I think you’re forgetting that we have a dinner reservation.”

“We have time,” Kyle stepped forward, “If we are quick,” his hands went to Craig’s belt.

Craig laughed, pushing him back. “I think I have been a bad influence on you. You used to be so punctual.”

“I am still punctual,” Kyle said. “We have time.”

“All I’m saying, is whenever I arrived late for anything, and said time didn’t exist, you got mad at me,” Craig pouted.

“Because you’re an asshole, and that’s not a real excuse,” Kyle glowered.

“You know as much as I, that time is not real, honey,” Craig swiped his boyfriend’s nose.

“You’re so annoying.”

“And you’re _so_ sweet,” Craig stepped forward, pressing a kiss to the top of Kyle’s head. His lips hovered over his forehead as he said, “you shouldn’t have gotten on my case so much about being late. Maybe then we could have fit in a hand job, or something.”

Kyle shook his head, fighting the grin as he pushed him away with a grunt. “Get out of here. I’ll meet you there, or won’t. Or maybe I’ll stand you up.”

“And I was gonna pay, too. Sucks for you. At least my bank account will profit.”

“First of all, you weren’t going to pay. Second of all, fuck you.”

Craig snickered as he exited the bedroom. “I’ll go warm up the car.”

Kyle thanked him before he left, and returned to his position in the mirror. He released a smile into the mirror as he fixed his tie. Even if the holiday was shallow, unimaginative, completely capitalistic, and unsympathetic to the individuals without a significant other, he was very happy to be able to spend it with that man.

-

By the time their food arrived, Stan and Kenny were completely drunk off their bottle of wine. Stan was entirely disappointed when he reached for the bottle, only to find out that the wine was all gone.

Kenny gasped and pouted from across the table, eyes wide. He held his hand up to his mouth, and giggled. “Did we go through all that already? Oh God, Stanley, my Stanley,” he reached forward, grasping his hand in his own. “I can’t believe it _.”_

Stan giggled alongside him, “shit, shit, should I get more — is that allowed?”

“How will we get home?” Kenny asked suddenly, eyes wide.

Stan’s jaw dropped. He honestly hadn’t expected to get drunk off _wine._ He didn’t drink wine often. For some reason, he didn’t realize how strong it could be. He grabbed the bottle, squinting his eyes at the tiny font that displayed on the label. He knew that the alcohol percentage was displayed on the wine menu, but he doubted Kenny to remember what it said.

When he spotted the _14%,_ his eyes widened and a laugh escaped his lips. “Holy shit, dude,”  
Stan giggled. He held out the bottle to Kenny, hoping he would see the percentage.

Kenny did not, the bottle moving too fast in front of him, and his eyes unable to find it.  
  


“What?” Kenny squinted his eyes.

“14 percent! It’s 14 percent — that’s a lot.”

“Oh shit,” Kenny raised his brows, laughing. “Oops.”  
  


“Yeah,” Stan breathed out with a grin. He set the bottle of wine down, “oops,” he repeated with a giggle. He glanced at his food, and then back at Kenny, whose eyes were already on him. Kenny looked so good — so beautiful under this light. He wanted to surge forward and kiss him right here.

“I don’t think we should get a second of bottle,” Kenny shook his head.

Stan frowned. “It would be fun though, and I need something to wash down this,” he looked at his plate, “eggplant parmigiana.”

“You got water for that, honey,” Stan pouted at him, making Kenny sigh. “Don’t make me feel bad for trying to be responsible, baby. You’re too cute. You keep being that cute, and I won’t be able to be the responsible one.”  
  


Stan beamed at him. “You’re cuter. I don’t even want to eat my food because I don’t wanna stop looking at you.”  
  


“Babe, you can totally eat and look at the same time,” Kenny said, picking up a fork, and sticking it into his angel-hair pasta. “See?” He said, keeping his gaze as he brought the pasta past his smiling lips.

Stan laughed. He looked ridiculous, just openly staring at him, non-blinking as he shoved pasta into his mouth. He mirrored his actions though, keeping their eye contact as they both shoved forkfuls of food into their mouth.

When the waiter came over to ask how they were, they just about lost it, laughing and clearing their throats as they attempted to answer. The waiter looked annoyed from their drunkenness, but neither could bring themselves to care. Not when they were having such a great time together.

-

They were early as Kyle said they would be, which is something that he constantly reminded Craig about until they were sat at their table. As Kyle scanned over the menu, he said, “you’re not upset we didn’t go somewhere else, right?”

  
“Why would I be upset? I like this place.”

“I don’t know. We come here often, and —,”

“I don’t mind, honey. Besides, it’s your favorite restaurant, and their bread is really good. Also, every time we come here, you pay, and it makes me feel like I’m fulfilling my life-long dream of being a sugar baby.”

Kyle grinned. “I knew you wouldn’t pay.”  
  


“Even if I offered, you and I both know you wouldn’t let that happen.”

“I care about making your dreams come true,”

“And I love you for that,”

They did not have to spend much time looking over the menu. They came here semi-frequently and usually got the same dish. Hell, they could even order for each other at this point.

However, they _were_ struggling to decide on a wine. Craig hated anything dry and Kyle hated all things sweet. Craig always suggested they get separate glasses, but Kyle was insistent on sharing a bottle. It was a better deal and they could bring it home this way.

Kyle often went to the waiter to make the wine decision for them, describing their tastes and asking what would be a good. The waiter made a suggestion for a semi-sweet white, gesturing to a couple a few tables away. “I actually sold a bottle to the couple over there, and as you can see, they are enjoying it.”

Kyle and Craig’s gaze shifted over to the table the waiter was gesturing to. When they looked over, Kyle’s jaw dropped, while Craig’s eyes widened. Craig immediately turned his attention to his partner, but Kyle’s focus was still glued to the familiar pair.

“Uh… It’s 14 percent, so it’s a little strong. If you like, I can bring you a sample?”

“That’s… fine. Just bring that bottle, thank you,” Craig answered.

The waiter nodded with furrowed brows before stepping away.

“What the fuck?” Kyle said, eyes still on the pair— _his two best friends_ — only a few tables away. “Why — What are they doing here?”  
  


Craig raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the pair. He turned to Kyle again, “by the looks of it, they are on a date.”

“Like a _date_ or a date? Like an actual date?”

“I don’t really know the difference between any of those, if I’m being honest, babe.”

Kyle shook his head, turning to pull his phone from his jacket pocket.“I’m going to text Stan — ask what he is doing.”

  
Craig turned in his seat, squinting at the pair. He watched as Stan brought his hand across the table, resting it over Kenny’s. Craig raised a brow as he turned to Kyle again. “Uh, Ky, I think it’s definitely a _date_.”

Kyle lifted his head, eyes narrowing onto the pair again — onto their clasped hands. He nearly gasped at the sight. “What —,” his lips pursed.

“You’re not actually in love with Stan, are you? Because that would kind of suck. I mean, totally not the worst Valentines Day I’ve had, if that’s the case, but close.”

Kyle glared at him, shaping his lips into a tight line.

“Don’t be stupid. I’m just…,” he shook his head. “Like, _what_ is happening?”

“Did you text him?”

“Yeah, I said, _what are you up to?_ ”

Craig raised a brow, glancing back at the table again. Stan was laughing so loudly at something that he could actually detect it over the crowd. Kenny was making kissy faces at him and bopping him on the nose, although his wavering finger took nearly five seconds to reach Stan’s nose. “How have they not been kicked out yet?”

Kyle watched as Stan looked at his phone — probably at his text — and _ignored_ it, setting his phone back onto the table. “Fucking dick,” he said with a shake of his head. “This is so… bizarre. Are they together? Why would they not tell me?”

“I mean… Is it _that_ bizarre?”

Kyle shifted a pointed stare to his boyfriend.

“Seriously Kyle?” He furrowed a brow.

“What?”

“I don’t know. They work well together, or whatever. They’re like — really _good_ friends. I’ve heard Kenny talk about his _non-existent_ abs, like, half a dozen times.”

Kyle snorted. “Was this in high school? Because he definitely does not have abs now. I’d call it more of a beer gut.”

“It was, actually, but — I don’t know. After, too.”

“Kenny calls everyone hot.”  
  


“Whatever. Is it really _that w_ eird to you?”

“It’s weird that they didn’t tell me.”

Craig eyed them again. Kenny spooned a forkful of his pasta into the other’s mouth. Craig scowled. “Gross,” he turned his head away. “They are gross. How long do you think they been together?”

“How should I know?” Kyle pursed his lips; eyes still narrowed on the pair.

“I would guess — based on how little I’ve seen of Stan lately — at least a month.”

“A month. You think they have been lying to me for a month?”

Before Craig could answer, the waiter arrived with with the same bottle Kenny and Stan shared. Craig and Kyle’s conversation paused as the waiter poured wine into each of their glasses.

“Do you need anything else?” The waiter asked as he set the wine bottle on their table.

Before Craig could answer, Kyle did.

“Yeah, actually, can I send a desert to that table over there?” Kyle pointed to Stan and Kenny’s table, as Craig’s eyebrows rose. “The one you mentioned before, about the wine? See, we actually know them, and this is their first Valentines Day, so I just wanted to wish them as so.”

“Uh,” the waiter said, “sure. I guess I can do that, sir.”

“And can you just tell them I said that? And that it was from me?”

“Definitely,” the waiter nodded, “Anything else you need?”

Before Kyle could torture the waiter anymore, Craig said, “we’re all good — thank you.”

When the waiter was out of sight, Craig turned his head to his boyfriend, eyebrows raising as a smile reached his lips.

Kyle took a sip of his wine, raising a brow at him.

“So that’s how you’re playing this?”

“ _What_? I’m congratulating them.”

“Sure you are,” Craig picked up his wine glass to take a sip, chuckling. “I think that could have been told over text.”

“Well, Stan doesn’t _respond_ to my texts, so I guess it _can’t_ ,” Kyle frowned as he crossed his arms over the table.

Craig sniggered as he shook his head. He picked up his glass of wine for a sip. “Dinner and a show? You’re really too good to me, Broflovski.”

“It’s hardly a show.”

“They are a show in itself — look how _drunk_ they are,” Craig turned around to look at the pair again.

They were nearly falling over in their seats. Kyle shook his head as he exhaled through his nose. He picked up his wine to sip on. “Idiots. I hope they didn’t drive here.”

-

Kenny and Stan were sobering up with their food consumption, but they were still rather drunk. They were trying to eat slowly — stay in these seats as long as they could, in order to sober up. Every time the waiter came over to check on them, they worried they would be told their seats were needed for another reservation.

So, when the waiter came over with a Chocolate Lava Cake in hand, they both turned to him with furrowed brows. They were drunk, but not _that_ drunk. Surely they did not order any cake.

_Did they?_

“So, this is a little… weird, but the man at that other table,” the turned to point to another table. The pair following the direction of his finger. Stan’s eyes bulged when he saw the target — Kyle and Craig _waving_. “He wanted me to give this to you, said it was a congratulations on your first Valentines Day?”

“Uh,” Stan jaw dropped, clicking to Kenny’s and then the waiter’s.

Kenny’s eyebrows rose, chin lowering. “He — He said that?”

“Yes… Um. Do you want the cake? I can tell him that you denied it.”  
  


“Nah, we’ll have the cake, dude,” Kenny said, waving towards himself.

“Okay…,” the waiter set the cake in front of Kenny. “Anything else you need?”

“Nope, sir, thanks,” Kenny said as Stan bowed his head down, groaning.

“Okay… Well, if there was not going to be anything else, then I will bring you your bill.”

“Sweet, my dude. Shit wait, actually — this is on _their_ bill, right?”

“Yes, sir,”

“Cool, cool! Just checking.”

The waiter nodded, turning away. He was uncertain which table he hated more — the table that made him deliver this cake and message, or the table he delivered it to.

“Are they still looking over here?” Stan asked as Kenny stuck a fork into the dessert.

Kenny glanced over; finding Kyle’s eyes still on them. He darted his eyes back to Stan. “Would you rather me lie?”

Stan groaned again, dragging a hand across his face.

“Come on, it’s not that bad — so, he knows we’re dating. Who cares?”

Stan frowned, shoulders falling. He licked his lips as he stared at Kenny, suddenly feeling sober. “I just — I feel like we are in this bubble, right? In our moment, and like — we are just _good,_ like really _good,_ Ken… Like I’m happier than I’ve ever been – good, and I just don’t want that to end.”

Kenny laughed, setting the fork down. “And what? Kyle is gonna ruin that?” He snickered. “Dude can be a killjoy, sure, but he’s not some black hole of misery.”

“It’s not about _Kyle,_ it’s just, I don’t know. I feel like? I don’t know. I feel like I always ruin shit, and I just really don’t wanna ruin it with you, and it just makes… I don’t know, Kyle knowing makes it more real, and the more real it is, the more I think about how I have the chance to mess it up, and —,”

“Stan,” Kenny said, setting a hand over Stan’s own, causing his gaze to shift upward. “You’re not going to ruin this. I promise. You’re fucking amazing, and I — I’m the happiest I ever been, too. If anyone is going to ruin this, it’ll probably be me — you’re the one with all the relationship experience. This is literally my _longest_ relationship, and that shit is pretty terrifying.”

“I have experience of _failed_ relationships,” Stan continued to frown.

“Well, let’s make this a different kind of experience then — one where it doesn’t fail, and neither of us ruin it. I’m absolutely certain I’m doing everything in me so it doesn’t.”

Stan released a smile across his face at the implication; _one where it doesn’t fail._ It would mean they would last, perhaps get married and have some kids. It’s strangely all Stan wanted, and realized now, he _really_ wanted it with Kenny.

“I love you,” Stan said with a grin. “I hope that doesn’t ruin anything.”

  
“Exact the opposite, baby,” Kenny replied with soft amber eyes and a toothless grin. “Cuz guess what? I love you, too.”

They gazed at each other a moment longer before leaning forward and meeting with a kiss, their smiles making it not the best kiss in the world, but yet at the same time, their _favorite_ one.

-

“This is _gross._ I expected it to be more entertaining. Three out of ten. Would not watch again,” Craig waved his hand back in forth as the pair kissed. He turned forward and took a sip of his wine, lifting his gaze to Kyle.

Kyle met his gaze. “That was… pretty sickening.”

“So what now?”

“I don’t know. I’ll wait to see if the cowards come over here.”

Craig shook his head.  
  


“What? I’m not going to ruin their date — oh _shit._ Am I ruining our date?” His eyes widened.

Craig sighed as he reached across the table to take Kyle’s hand. He shifted his gaze down to the pale, freckled hand and smiled to himself. “No, you aren’t. This _day_ is just another day. Just with more stupid people and _specials_ that are actually just huge rip offs… and I’m just happy to spend it with you,” he clicked his eyes back up to amber. “No matter what we are doing.”

Kyle smiled, cocking his head to the side. He exhaled. “I’m really happy to spend it with you, too.”

Unable to help himself, Kyle leaned forward, pecking his boyfriend’s lips with his own. When he pulled back, Craig smiled at him, squeezing onto his fingers as he laced them together.

Their conversation dwindled into something unrelated to the pair across the room and their food soon arrived. As they devoured their first couple bites, they were interrupted by the pair.

The pair walked over, hand in hand, standing in front of their table. Kyle raised his eyebrows at them.

Craig smacked his lips together at the interaction, shifting his eyes between Kyle and the couple.

It was Kenny who spoke first.

“So… The cake was really good. Thanks for that.”

Kyle shook his head, eyes rolling, but a smile tracing across his lips. “You’re welcome. I was pretty shocked to see you two here together, on Valentine’s Day, holding hands, and _kissing._ ”

“Sounds like you’re bit of a peeping Tom, Ky,” Kenny said.

Kyle shook his head, releasing an exhale. He shifted his eyes to Stan, raising a brow.

“Look, we’re sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, but it’s just new, and we wanted to —,”

“How new?”

“Two months as of last Tuesday.”

Kyle nodded, eyes widening. He still had a million questions, but his friends looked happy, and while he had concerns, he knew it was right to say, “Well, I’m happy for you… I wish you told me _sooner,”_ his gaze fell for a moment before he returned it to the pair, “but I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy for you too. Maybe I can actually spend time with my boyfriend now,” Craig said.

“You literally live with him, dude,” Stan glared at the other dark-haired male.

“With how much I see you at my apartment, I would think you did too.”

Stan scoffed. “I really am not there that often.”  
  


“Lately, yeah, but,” he gestured a hand to their hand-holding, “now we know why.”

“And you’re welcome,” Kenny shot a finger gun at Craig, along with a wink.

“I still want to talk about this,” he eyed Stan specifically, “but… I also sort of want to enjoy the rest of my dinner with my boyfriend, so…”

“We’ll leave you be,” Stan nodded. “Wouldn’t want to upset Craig.”

  
Craig just lifted his middle finger to him at this, which Stan just smirked at.

“Wait,” Kyle said as they began to leave. “How are you getting home?”

“Driving?”

“No way, dude. You were both practically falling over.”

“We’re _fine_ now, we sobered up.”

“Dude, no, I’ll drive you home. You can wait in my car.”

“Dude, come _on_ ,” Stan whined. “I don’t want my car to get towed.”

“And I don’t want you to crash into someone and kill them.”

“Hey, I know a guy, he’s a lawyer,” Kenny winked at Kyle, shooting him a finger gun. “He can get us out of anything.”

Kyle just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned to Craig with pleading eyes, and a small pout. “Will you —,”

“Yes, I will drive Stan’s car to wherever it needs to be. Please just…,” he pressed a finger to his temple. “Can we finish this dinner without them hovering above us?”

Kyle beamed at his boyfriend, smiling broadly at him. “Thanks. You’re the best, Craig.”

Kyle fished out his keys and handed them to his friends. With some reluctance, Stan sighed and brought his own keys from his pocket, handing them to Craig. “Do not crash my car,” Stan said as Craig took the keys.

“I’m a lot less likely to than you are.”

Stan considered it and shrugged. “Suppose you got me there.”

“Do not have sex in my car, or I _will_ kill you,” Kyle narrowed his eyes between the two.

“Don’t worry Stan, we can make it a quickie,” Kenny smirked as he elbowed the taller male in his rib cage.

Kyle shook his his head as the two walked away. He turned to Craig, smacking his lips together. He sighed. “I’m —,”

Craig held up his hand to him, taking a sip of his wine. “It’s cool. Seriously. I rather not have them drinking and driving, either.”

Kyle smiled at him, letting out a sigh as his shoulders dropped. He leaned over the table, closer to his boyfriend. “I really did mean it. You are the best.”

“Yeah, well, you’re pretty cool too.”

Kyle snickered and delivered another peck onto his boyfriend’s lips. He did not normally engage in so many public kisses, but he supposed it _was_ the day of romance, and all.

-

Kyle drove the pair home that night, getting details of when the couple first started dating as he drove them to Stan’s apartment. The way they talked about each other — how happy they seemed — made Kyle’s concerns for the relationship diminish slightly. They seemed happy, and while you could say it was the alcohol, he was pretty sure it was just them.

When Craig hopped into the passenger seat after parking Stan’s car outside his apartment, he immediately asked for details on the relationship. Kyle made sure to make fun of him for his liking towards gossip before telling him all that he had learnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it’s 2 am and I need to add the 2 tumblr prompts I used on this, but !!!! Its 2am and my phone died, and it’s in my notes, so I’m sorry. ALSO SORRY IF this ??? Was a mess??? I wrote this all today, and I don’t remember the last time I wrote that many words in one day. I’m tired. OKKKKKK happy Valentine’s Day :)
> 
> Edit: 
> 
> Here are the prompts used :)
> 
> Person A and Person B are on a date and discover Person C and Person D have secretly been together for months.
> 
> Happy unimaginative, consumerist oriented and completely arbitrary, manipulative, and shallow interpretation of romance day.”


End file.
